clans_of_the_mirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenixspark/Relationships
Relationships Dia Dia is Raven's first born daughter that she had with Dalton. After giving birth to her she left the Gone's house together with her in silence and moved to her own house. Dalton Raven's first and serious crush. After she met him first she followed him home and kept on visiting him against his will. Eventually she fell in love with him, despite all the rejection she received and the rude way he treats her. Dalton is also the father of Raven's child with the reason of him being drunk one night, which Raven took as unofficial invitation to sleep with him. Getting no acceptance at all even after telling him about the pregnancy, she started to doubt her love for him and grew more distant again. Ironwind Dale was the first one who found contact to Raven in young age, when she was caged in jail of JewelClan. When he knew the right chance came he escaped from the clan together with her and raised her like his own daughter until she became his apprentice. The first thing he taught her to make was jewelry and accesoiry. Later on he received a pendant made from her as a sign of their friendship. Even though Raven always acts embarassed and detesting at Dale's caring way, she loves him just as much as a father. After finishing her apprenticeship, Dale offered Raven to stay at the Blacksmith shop and gave her a home to live in as long as she would be stuck in Almaria. In fact Dale fell in love with his adopted daughter due her appearance which is similar to the one of his deceased mate, Ravens aunt. However Raven has feelings for him too, not as strong as he wants her to have though. When she moved out, Dale began to act egoistic and hateful to her while Raven told him she couldn't imagine a life without him, but just as a father. Dale also is the only one who understands Ravens real character and knows how to hurt her the most and also how to make her happy. Cherrybeam Raven met '''Cherry '''on the market place of Almaria, who quickly asked her if she knew a place to find wolf fur. Knowing that Dalton owns a wolf, Raven took Cherry with her. Unfortunately after using a spell on her and Dalton, Cherry turned the two into the oppsite genders and disappeared afterwards. She later was turned back by her. Cherry was also the person who told Raven about her unknown aunt, her fathers sister, and Dales former mate. In time Raven got closer to her and also already mentioned that she would come to Cherry if she needed to talk about her problems. Bray Ribbonfeather Harmony Sounding Through A Glacier Harmony was Ravens childhood friend and grew up with her. As they seperated, Raven lost contact to her. With no contact Raven only knows that she became a nurse. She wants to see her again she doesn't have the courage though, as Harmony could hate her now as well. Category:Character Subpages